


It's A Sign of Inner Fire

by yxurstruly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fitzroy get your act together challenge, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Pining, because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxurstruly/pseuds/yxurstruly
Summary: Fitzroy calls Argo in for a meeting. Or a questionnaire. Or a lesson? Whatever it is, he can't seem to get to the point. Luckily, Argo is good at this. Getting to the point, that is.Feychella on tumblr requested "35 for MapleKeene!" (35. "Please, shut up so I can kiss you."). This one's for you, buddy.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	It's A Sign of Inner Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feychella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/gifts).



> Title is from uhhh
> 
> it's from
> 
> uh
> 
> well

“Argo? Step into my room, please,” Fitzroy called. He was perched atop the foot of his pristinely-made bed and he had just come out of a long and thoughtful reverie.

“Um…okay?” Argo shuffled in.

“Close the door behind you, if you will,” Fitzroy instructed, stepping down from his perch and flicking a hand at the offending doorway. Argo obliged.

“What’s all this about, boss?”

“‘Sir Fitzroy’ is fine. Or just ‘Fitzroy.’ Or—you know what,” Fitzroy pondered which form of address would be most appropriate for the request he was about to pose, “maybe we don’t need to get all mixed up in name and titles right now. A rose by any other name, yes?”

“…Yes?”

If it had been anyone else, Argo would have told them to cut to the chase, but Fitzroy was never one for chase-cutting. Argo would have to ride this out like an inconvenient gale.

“Yes,” Fiztroy repeated, then violently shifted course. “You’re a man of sensual experience, are you not?”

“I—” Argo fumbled. “I mean, I can’t totally disagree with that. Life on the seas—”

“Life on the seas, yes,” Fitzroy plowed on. “Just the answer I was hoping for. You see, Argo, not all of us are as lucky to have had that kind of experience in our lives up to this point. Namely me. Oh, and if you breathe a word of any of this to anyone outside these very walls I’ll have your head. But that goes without saying.”

“Of course,” Argo deadpanned, amused.

“The thing is, when you’re as influential as I am, and also as charming, people are going to expect certain…skills from you. Certain niceties that perhaps I am not as experienced in as, say, you.”

“Are you talking about my…sensual prowess?”

Fitzroy scowled. “You needn’t be so crude about it. You’re supposed to be a helper to me now, a close and trusted advisor.”

Argo’s heart sank briefly at the word “trusted.” It had been a while since he had anything new for the Unbroken Chain, but as strong and supported as it made him feel, his very affiliation with the Chain still manifested itself in occasional guilty fits he had gotten troublingly good at disguising. As Fitzroy rambled on, though, Argo relinquished any thoughts of the Chain without a second thought, caught up in the tentative incredulity of what Fitzroy was getting at. He hoped to Higglemas he wasn’t misinterpreting.

“…see, if ever I were to enter a courtship, perhaps for political or maybe nefarious reasons, I would be expected to be well-equipped in the ways of—”

“Well, please, shut up so I can kiss you.”

Fitzroy blinked.

“I mean…that’s what you’re asking for, here, isn’t it?” Argo kept up a neutral mask while his mind yelled no Argo stop it you’re projecting you ruined it you gave it all away—

All it took was a(n endearingly) bashful “Well, yes—” from Fitzroy for Argo to snap out of his insecurities and stride forward, take Fitzroy’s face between his hands, and close the distance between them.

Fitzroy was inexperienced, yes, but he was receptive. Argo wasn’t focused on Fitzroy’s technique just yet, though; the thrill of kissing, of pressing himself into the boy he had pined after for months was taking its sweet time to fully register in Argo’s brain.

When they pulled away, Fitzroy’s lips were perfectly post-kiss shiny. He reached up as if to run a hand over them but thought better of it. Slowly, he glanced up at Argo, almost speechless. “So?”

“Not bad for your first try,” Argo said, tossing in a bold wink because what the hell. “But practice makes perfect.”

Fitzroy made a noise Argo couldn’t quite place but that definitely couldn’t be considered negative. “I suppose you’re right,” Fitzroy conceded.

“Shall this be a regular thing, then?”

“Well, that’s hardly proper, considering—”

“Or should we figure it all out now and then never think about it again?” Argo crossed his arms over his chest and let a small smirk play over his face. Fitzroy didn’t need to say a word—from the way his eyes flicked from Argo’s lips to the wall clock to the door separating the villain’s and henchmen’s dorms, Argo knew he had made Fitzroy an offer he couldn’t refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "How Can I Refuse" from Barbie Princess and the Pauper
> 
> Reprimand me @ moon-jellie on tumblr
> 
> Thanks in advance for kudos & comments in these trying times, they make my heart soar


End file.
